


Here, There, And Everywhere

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Here, There, And Everywhere

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Here, There, And Everywhere  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

  


  


A/N: Inspired by [](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/profile)[**prehistoric_sea**](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/)'s [Double Drabble](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/25112.html)  
_______________________________________

  
Whenever she heard that sound in his voice, Kaylee knew she was in for it. Usually, he got all playful like this when they were planetside and far enough away from Serenity so nobody ever knew what they got up to. But sometimes he'd get some real naughty idea in his brain and next thing she knew, she'd be hangin' over the catwalk railing tryin' to be quiet because Mal was right there below 'em as Jayne gave it to her good. Kaylee nearly always hollered at him for it, but she found she liked not knowin' if or when someone would happen across 'em when they were sexin'.

Now here he was, loungin' in the door of the engine room like a tomcat come courtin' and givin' her that _look_ that said he was about to come out with somethin' dirty. "Kaylee," he began.

"Mercy, big 'un, not now! I gotta fix the drive intakes an' replace a bad synchronizer," she sighed. Truth be told, she'd much rather have a round with her man now he was leanin' in the door lookin' so _swai_… but he had to learn to wait instead of just thinkin' he could show up whenever to get his ashes hauled. Kaylee hated to be so sneaky about it, but she knew Mal'd blow a gasket if he found out just like this 'thout her gettin' a chance to ease him into the idea of her and Jayne bein' together.

Jayne just canted his head to the side and looked at her through his lashes, rubbin' a hand across his goatee like he was thinkin' real hard on somethin'. "Bet you could do it in your sleep," he commented.

She gasped. "Like I'm gonna go to sleep and let you just – oh, you meant doin' the repairs?"

"Yeah."

"Well, 'course I can. But I still gotta do it now, baby."

There was a wicked smile on his face that she didn't rightly trust. "So, do it now." Jayne sauntered over as she turned determinedly back to the engine housing, and she sighed loudly when he bent down to brush his lips over the back of her neck.

"_Bao bei_, what'd I just get done sayin'?"

Another kiss on the side of her neck nearly made her knees go out from under her – Jayne might have the worst manners this side of the Rim, but his mouth could be sweeter than anything when he weren't usin' it to talk with. "You said that you gotta do it now. I ain't stoppin' you, girl. Go on about your business an' don't mind me."

She felt heat prickle down the back of her neck, slidin' down her spine and down to her nethers as Jayne pressed closer. "Jayne, I-"

"Fix the boat, Kaylee... I got my own problem to be fixin'." Jayne laughed low and quiet as he slid a hand up her shirt. "Just keep workin', baby girl." He rolled her nipples between his fingers and tugged gently, nearly makin' her drop the wrench. "_Ai ya,_ you got the sweetest lil' titties," he rumbled.

Kaylee swallowed hard against the pure need surgin' through her and reached out for the intakes just as the merc's big paws pushed down past the coveralls rolled at her hips– he gave a low growl when he found her slick and ready for him, and the fingers of one hand parted her lower lips while his other fingers started to play havoc with her calm. He reminded her to keep workin' and she obediently started to loosen some bolts as his fingers glided over her clit. "_Jayne. .._"

"Shh, you just keep quiet so Mal don't come in here to catch us." He rubbed on her a little more and let her start workin' some before his fingers started pushin' her coverall down past her knees and easin' one of her legs out from the grease-stained fabric.

"Jayne, we can't," Kaylee protested, but the protest sounded weak even to her own ears. Jayne just snickered and unzipped his fly, pullin' that big, thick cock of his out. "If'n we get caught, Cap'n'll space you for sure." Her eyes, like always, couldn't seem to pull themselves up from his nethers – every time she saw him bare she had to wonder how it was that she could take such a _da diao_.

The big merc closed a fist around his swollen _jiba_ and started to stroke, knowin' how much she loved to watch him touch himself. "Better give me a quality last rut, then. Turn your sweet self around an' keep workin'," he growled softly. He let her have a head start on sorting the wires before he grasped her waist and lifted her feet clear off the floor, walkin' between her legs and rollin' his hips forward enough so that he pushed inside her in one strong thrust. "Yeah, nice an' tight," he groaned.

Kaylee tried to concentrate on the job in front of her, but it was useless to even try when her _ni ying_ was bein' filled to burstin' with hard, hot merc. She whimpered and curled her fingers around the engine housing as he grabbed onto her hips and went at it with a will, gruntin' and thrustin' up to the root while he continued to tell her just how much he loved sexin' her.

A shadow fallin' across the door made him slow automatically but whoever it was passed on by and he started back up, wrappin' an arm around her waist as he picked up speed. Kaylee tried to keep her frantic moans from gettin' any louder – why they hadn't been walked in on before now, she couldn't understand. Jayne did some twisty thing with his hips and she gasped, pressin' her mouth against her white knuckles to muffle the cry she knew was gonna be comin' out. "Tien, I'm gonna-"

"Fuck, Kaylee – come for me, baby; that's it, yeah," he coaxed, reaching farther around to give her clit a firm rub with the pad of his index finger. She screamed against the back of her hand as she fell apart, muscles clenchin' around the cock still buried deep 'twixt her nethers. Another couple thrusts and she felt Jayne pulse hotly inside her, moanin' out her name an' something else she weren't sure he meant to say out loud. "So…gor…ram… sweet," he finished, pulling out with a deep sigh and lowerin' her to the floor.

He fetched a nearby rag to clean her up with and helped her back into her coveralls before wipin' off and tuckin' himself back in his cargo pants, steppin' away just as Mal ducked through the door. "What's goin' on in here?" His eyes travelled from Jayne's smirk to her reddened face, and back again. "_Mei mei? _ Jayne buggin' you? Thought I heard something," the captain said slowly.

"Jayne was just teasin', was all," she managed, hopin' he hadn't heard too much of the ruckus they'd been makin'. "Kinda snuck up on me."

Mal fixed Jayne with one of his looks he liked to give passengers who he didn't care much for. "Quit messin', girl's got work to do."

Jayne smiled big. "Reckon she oughtta get on with that, then."

When Mal left after givin' 'em each another glare, Kaylee slapped at Jayne's chest. "I was tryin' to get on with it when you an' yours kept interruptin'."

"I told ya not to let me stop you from workin', so ain't my fault you can't do your work an' get fucked at the same time," he chortled.

"Get away with you," she laughed, and he caught her up in his arms for a kiss. "Didja mean it?" she asked softly when he patted her ass and set her down.

"Mean what? All them things I was sayin' 'bout your-"

"No, not that. What you said after."

Jayne pretended to be confused, scratchin' at his head and lookin' up at the ceiling before leanin' down to kiss her lips again. "Well, if'n I just happened to tell my girl how much I loved her…. Then I reckon I meant every word." He leaned down for another lingerin' kiss, and she sighed happily.

"I love you, too."

He smiled at her, pleased. "Well, then."

So I guess we should tell everyone else at dinner."

"Uh….?"

"Jayne Austin Cobb!"

"Well, I guess. Just make gorram sure I get the seat nearest to the end so I can get a head start when Mal comes after me." He wrapped her up in his arms, and she rested her head on his chest to close her eyes contentedly.

Mal came back in. "Wash says it still ain't - the hell?"

"_Cao_, he's blockin' the door!"

~_fin_~  
_______________________________________________

  



End file.
